


Learning to Love

by Osmentic_Ocean



Category: Gay lovers - Fandom
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Female Antagonist, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmentic_Ocean/pseuds/Osmentic_Ocean
Summary: Ray Smitth is an emotionless male that constantly loves to create machines and gadgets. He paints in his free time, and often hangs around some boy.Gaven Palmer is a homosexual male. He loves men. But his eyes have locked their gaze on Ray Smitth. Gaven knew the boy was the one, but was too afraid to confess.A girl tried to stop their relationship, keeping Gaven away from Ray at all costs. But her attempts fail and she tries to get rid of Gaven.





	1. Take a Break by the Cliff

In a workshop that was next to a three story house, Ray Smitth worked quietly and alone as a girl named Stacy Blaine was sitting at a table drinking her morning tea, as usual. Ray was working on a plane, the one he piloted when he was younger with his little sister, Stella, who sadly fallen into the Bermuda triangle when they flew over it. He still felt guilty after that horrible moment, and knew that if she could talk to him, she would say it was his fault. Ray didn’t check if it was a safe area to fly in, so that’s why Stella had died. Odd that Ray was able to make it out alive, but apparently he did. Oh how he wishes he would have died and Stella would have been alive. But, you can’t change the past. Unless you talk to a timekeeper, than you could, but they mostly don’t allow people to change what has been done in the past.  
Continuing his work, a boy named Gaven Palmer entered into the workshop. The boy would always go into the workshop to have tea with Stacy. And after he finished he would observe Ray and not say anything. Sometimes Gaven would say something, just to have some sort of personal connection, but Ray would never respond back and. just work. Ray would sometimes feel awful about not responding to the boy, but he just wanted to be alone.  
As usual, Gaven sat down in the chair across from Stacy and began drinking his tea. Ray heard them talking but didn’t bother to ease-drop on them, so he kept to his work, staying focused.  
Once Gaven was finished with his tea, he walked over to Ray, but kept his usual distance from him and just watched. Ray wished he could tell Gaven to go away, but never brought himself to do so. He didn’t want to seem mean, even though some people that lived there saw him as rude. But Ray was not like that, he was actually caring and sweet when you get to know him. Although, Ray pushed people away in fear of having a friendly bond with them and would end up losing them just like how he lost Stella.  
After a few minutes of Ray Smitth working and Gaven Palmer observing quietly, Gaven suggested to Ray:  
“Hey Ray,” He walked over to Ray, standing by Ray’s side with his arms behind his back. “You wanna go to the cliff at the end of the forest? It’s a nice day and you’re just wasting it indoors working like you always do.” Ray did consider the idea. To be honest, Ray did like going outside, but only at night time so no one would see him wandering about. But, why would Gaven want Ray to go with him? Wouldn’t he want Stacy or somebody else other than an emotionless boy?  
“Well,” Ray started, setting down his wrench and standing up. Ray hadn’t noticed yet, but Gaven was tall. The boy was about six foot seven, while Ray was two foot three. Yes, Ray knew that he was very short for a twenty-three year old and basically the height of a six months old but that was just how Ray came to be, and he honestly didn’t care. Well he sometimes did care, nevertheless he couldn’t change how he was and he would rather stay himself than change who he is. “I would like to Gaven, but I’m currently working, try asking Stacy.”  
“I asked her, but she said no.” Gaven replied.  
“Asked someone else than.”  
“I don’t know anyone else that lives here, only you and Stacy.” Ray was starting to get annoyed, but he remained calm.  
“Well, maybe go meet someone new.” Gaven shook his head, responding,  
“Oh heavens no, I’m too scared to talk to the others. Maybe over time I’ll slowly know them, but currently I rather not.” Gaven explained, shying away. Ray sighed.  
“Fine, I’ll come along. But just don’t ask this again, alright.” Gaven’s face lit up with joy.  
“Yes, alright I won’t, this is only a one time thing.” Sighing again, Ray grabbed his brown leather jacket and slipped it on. Now he was ready to head out to the forest with Gaven.  
When Ray looked back at Gaven, he wasn’t there. Instead, Gaven was over by the door, waiting for Ray to come. They made eye contact ‘till Ray headed over to Gaven, where Gaven’s smile got bigger and they soon headed outside, leaving the door opened, but Ray could care less.  
They headed to the forest as promised. As they proceeded, the wind picked up, making trees and bushes sway, and blowing leaves in the sky. Glancing up at the sky, Ray knew that it was going to storm by the way the clouds looked. They were dark grey and covered the sky with its gloominess. Apparently it wasn’t a nice day like Gaven had said. But no matter, rainy day or not, they still headed to the forest.  
Honestly, Ray didn’t mind walking with Gaven, he kinda thought it was… relaxing was how Ray would put it. He just always felt calm and oddly safe around the tall boy, but Ray would usually brush it off and not think about it. Well, not this time anyway. Ray was thinking about why he felt so calm, safe, and relaxed around Gaven. Maybe it was because he was making a new friend? Or was it something else? Ray pondered the idea until they saw the forest looming ahead of them. The forest was quite dark, but just because the large trees blocked out the sun, except where the cliff was located.  
Stopping, Ray peered up at the tall trees as Gaven proceeded on. Before Gaven could noticed Ray stopped, Ray quickly hurried behind Gaven, getting back to walking by Gaven’s sides. With Ray’s short little legs, he would basically have to speed walk or even run to keep up with Gaven or anyone else. Obviously, Ray would find it annoying and fatiguing, but he pressed on with it and never complained about it, well maybe once.  
The two were about in the middle of the forest. Loads of trees, birds, and scattered green leaves littered the forest floor. It was turning fall soon, but yet there was still green leaves. When it is going to change to fall, of course all the leaves will be golden yellow, red, and orange, then soon fall off the trees, littering the ground. With the leafs of the trees gone, there will finally be sunlight in the forest. But enough about fall.  
It was quiet between the two for some of the walk. Ray liked it being silence. You could hear the wind, birds chirping, and just overall Ray liked the silence. He didn’t like talking much, unless he was asked to help with finding a person or giving someone one of his gadgets they could use for a bit. He would always explain of how to use the gadget and when to return it. Ray randomly loved to explain his inventions to people, but only when they asked to borrow it.  
Ray noticed Gaven was tensing up a bit. He was sweating nervously and his eyes were dilated. Ray couldn’t let Gaven be uncomfortable, so he asked a simple question,  
“So, when did you get here?” It was a very easy question to answer. Gaven smiled, finally getting a little comfortable and wasn’t tense or sweating.  
“I got here about a month ago. I thought you knew.” Ray shrugged, looking forward so he wouldn’t bump into anything.  
“Ah well I just never kept track, apologies.”  
“It’s alright, don’t apologize.” Ray just sighed, concluding their conversation.  
They pressed forward, them remaining silent. The sky got darker, making Ray believe it was indeed going to rain, possibly having thunder and lightning involved as well. Gaven was not correct on today being sunny and warm. But, Ray assumed the boy just wanted Ray out of the workshop for a bit, and Gaven managed to actually get him to go for a walk in the forest.  
Now, they reached some jungle leaves that blocked their way to the cliff. Although, Ray found it weird that jungle leaves were found in the forest and not in the jungle, where they are supposed to be. But, no one questioned it at all and just continued on with their day.  
Gaven stepped forward, using both of his hands to push the leaves out of the way. On the other side, Ray could see the cliff and that the sun was setting on the west side. Ray’s attention was only attached on the sunset. He just loved sunsets, they were exquisite.  
A sudden hum broke Ray out of his trance, snapping his attention over to Gaven, who was holding one of the jungle leaves to the side, creating an open path for Ray to walk through. Before walking ahead, Ray looked up at Gaven, which Gaven looked back at Ray, and he said thank you to Gaven then walked ahead. When Ray was near the cliff, Gaven let go of the jungle leaf. The leaf snapped back to where it was, gently hitting the other jungle leaf, making a soft whap noise.  
Ray stood near the edge of the cliff, seeing the orange and yellow hues in the sky, the small trickle of water that flowed across the very bottom, and the desert sand that came at the bottom and moved forward. That was where the beach was located. If the lake was at the bottom of the cliff, people would jump off the cliff and into the water. Mostly the kid named Max Williams would do that first. But the water was located along the shore, a little ways ahead of the small river, but it was a nice walking distance from the house, although most would rather fly or teleport. Which, the others should walk to the beach more often, its enjoying in Ray’s opinion, and possibly others as well.  
Gaven joined Ray at the edge of the cliff, staring off into the distance, as what Ray was doing as well. The dark sky was now gone, leaving nice soft rain that fell from the sky, and now a beautiful sunset that replaced the gloomy day. It was very peaceful, and the two could feel the warmth from the sun on their fur. The rain droplets that landed on the leaves above them that which slipped off the leaves, landing on the forest floor, and also onto their heads. It was so enjoying, so enchanting.  
“Its beautiful isn’t it.” Gaven suddenly spoke, almost scaring Ray. Ray Smitth looked at Gaven Palmer, seeing the boy’s soft, relaxed eyes, and the small smile that was on his lovely face. Ray didn’t know why, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was a strong bond that was holding Ray to keep his eyes focused on the boy. Ray couldn’t do anything else than reply:  
“Yes,” He started, softly and quietly. “indeed it is.” Ray agreed, it was a very lovely sight to see.  
Finally, Ray was able to look away and back at the enchanting sunset that still remained. Ray’s heart was in his throat and it was beating quickly. He could feel his face get suddenly warm. What was happening? Ray didn’t understand, he had never felt this way before; why was he feeling this way now?  
“Hey, you alright?” Gaven said suddenly. Whipping his head to face Gaven, which Ray was sure he had gotten whip-lash from that, he hesitantly answered:  
“U-uh yeah, yeah I’m alright.”  
“You sure? Your face is a little red.” Gaven replied, having a smirk on his face. Why is he smirking? Does he think this is a joke? Or does he think something else?  
“I’m fine,” Grumbled Ray, finding this a little annoying, but he couldn’t be mad at Gaven Palmer, he was just asking if he was alright. And Ray thought Gaven was being genuinely sweet. “Just don’t worry about me.”  
“Alright.” Gaven bowed his head toward Ray, then turned his attention back to the sunset.  
It was starting to turn dark now. The sun was slowly setting on the west, while the night sky was replacing it with its looming, yet beautiful darkness. The sprinkling rain has gone, and so as the feeling that Ray Smitth had. His heart was beating normally, and the heat from his face was gone. The only thing Ray Smitth felt was nothing. He was relaxed, sure, but he still felt nothing after that feeling was gone; odd enough, he wished it had stayed.  
Now, the sun was gone, darkness had replaced the light and turned it into dark. Stars weren’t appearing yet, but they were about to. The moon was rising from the east side, giving off its white light. It was a full moon that night. The month was coming to an end, and sadly so as this moment.  
“We should head back now,” Gaven spoke, looking over at Ray. “It's getting cold, and you’re shivering.” Gaven was right, Ray was shivering. Ever since his parents abandoned him and his little sister, Stella, in the dragon lands, Ray had become accustomed to the warm, blaring heat there, making him more sensitive to being cold, as most dragons are.  
“Yes,” Ray sighed. “let’s head back.” He wanted the moment to last longer, to stay with Gaven. But he would never say that, he would feel embarrassed and most likely make Gaven be disgusted and leave, all because Ray just wanted this moment to last.  
Grudgingly, Ray walked away from the cliff, heading back to the workshop where his room was. Gaven joined Ray by his side, taking longer steps than him. Ray was sure he was running to keep up with Gaven, but he was too focused on Gaven’s face.  
Ray felt his heart pump fast and his face heat up. There it was again; that feeling. It had to mean something, but Ray couldn’t put his finger on it. It only happened when he locked his gaze on Gaven Palmer’s face, and he didn’t even know why he did it. Ray wanted the answer of why he was feeling this way. He had no emotions, so he shouldn’t. Ray was starting to think that this was… love. But, it couldn’t be, he couldn’t feel any emotion; so how?  
When they arrived at the house, Ray steered over to the workshop, heading inside, with Gaven following of course. Ray finally got rid of the feeling once more, but couldn’t get rid of the thought of it being love, sadly. He wanted it out of his head, gone forever, but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it, and it frustrated him. Before Ray could get near his room, Gaven spoke,  
“I’ll go into the house to my room to rest. And you should rest as well.” Gaven turned around and started slowly walking back towards the door. “Goodnight, Ray.” He said before walking out of the workshop, shutting the door, and heading to the house so he could rest.  
Ray Smitth sighed, relieved yet sad that Gaven has left. But Ray was oddly tired after today, which he has never felt so fatigued in most of his life; except when he was a child, but still.  
Heading over to his room, which he only made it halfway across the workshop when Stacy Blaine came in front of him, forcing him to a stop. He peered up at the girl- which of course who was taller than him- she had a smile on her face as she spoke:  
“Where did you and Gaven go?” She said ‘Gaven’ with venom. Ray could tell she tried to hide it, but she did not do her best at it, so Ray rolled his eyes.  
“None of your business.” He remarked, pushing himself past Stacy to get to his room. All he wanted was to sleep, was that too hard to wish for?  
“I assume it was bad, huh.” That made Ray stop in his tracks and glare over his shoulder at Stacy.  
“No,” He hissed angrily, turning his whole body around in her direction. “In fact, it was very enjoyable, beautiful, and enchanting, so you can keep your snarky comments to yourself.” Stacy just looked down at Ray with no anger, but some sort of shocked face. Ray couldn’t help himself but laugh in his head at how shocked Stacy looked. No one ever hears Ray Smitth say such rude words or even look angry at anyone, so that’s one way he could shock people.  
Soon, Ray turned around, flicking his tail, and headed to his room. He shut his door once he got inside and honestly Ray felt so good. After making that remark, he couldn’t help but keep replaying it in his head. He even let out a small chuckle.  
Finally resting on his back on his bed; he had his arms stretched out and his legs together as he stared up at the ceiling. Ray was starting to feel cold. But, it wasn’t odd for him to be cold; the workshop always got cold near nightfall, and he was more likely to get cold, but Toran Bronson gets colder easily since he was born on the warmest side of the dragon lands.  
Ray wrapped a light baby blue blanket around himself, trying to keep warm enough to not freeze through the night. He adjusted himself to his side, getting slightly comfortable. It had been at least three days since Ray had slept, so he thought it would be easy for him to fall asleep. He was wrong. All he wanted to do was work, just work and nothing else. But at the same time he desired sleep, and he knew he needed it. Ray just didn’t want his recurring nightmare or his sleep paralysis to start. It had been such a wonderful day with Gaven, he didn’t want the night to be awful like it always was.  
Usually Ray would have something to help him sleep, or even someone. When he was younger, he had Stella to keep him company, and he guessed having company while sleeping just stuck with him for his adult-hood. So, to help Ray, he imagined Stella was next to him. And luckily it worked. Ray slowly dozed off to sleep, praying that he’ll have a good dream or no dream at all, maybe it’ll be pure darkness, maybe not. He just wanted nothing awful for tonight, and this night only.


	2. Bouquet of Flowers for Someone

It was morning; seven in the morning to be exact. The light from the sun seeped through the window and across the room, replacing the darkness with light. Soon, the light got to Gaven Palmer’s face and he awoke, pleased it was morning. Gaven never settled for an alarm clock, he didn’t need it, he had the light from the sun to wake him, and he was fine with it. Some others do the same as him- like the demons for example. But, they must’ve been doing that before Gaven’s time, but oh well.  
Gaven sat up. His hair was a mess, it spiked in almost all directions. Most of his hair was in his face, which he simply moved it out of the way. Gaven always woke up with messy hair, but he would just fix his hair without any complaint. Gaven leaped out of his bed to make it. This was his everyday routine, and he wasn’t going to change it.  
Soon, Gaven was done making his bed. It was neat enough to make him satisfied. With the bed made, Gaven next fixed his hair. Took him at least two minutes to have it the way he usually had it; he really didn’t put much effort into fixing his hair.   
Gaven was about to exit the room, until he remembered something, something that he always did and could never forget. He went over to his nightstand where orange begonias were neatly wrapped with a red ribbon that was neatly tied into a bow. A girl named Begonia Willworth was the one who prepared this lovely bouquet. She left them on his nightstand late at night while Gaven was sleeping. Gaven was very grateful for the effort Begonia put into making the bouquet, he just wished he could thank her in person. Well, he could during the day, but he didn’t want to bother her.  
Gently grabbing the bouquet, some petals fell, but Gaven couldn’t do much since he was going to be late for him and Stacy’s morning tea. The last time he was late she was furious that he was only a minute late. Supposedly she liked it when people were on time instead of late, but Gaven didn’t know so she let it slide; not by much.  
Gaven soon made his way out of his room, heading downstairs. There were a few who were awake that hung around downstairs in the living room. The sun was still barely up, so it seemed dark downstairs, only having the light of the sun fill some of the downstairs foyer. Yes, there were lights from the ceiling fan and lights around the living room, but they would only use the lights after the sun setted over the west side. It was a way to save electricity instead of wasting it during the day when you have the light of the sun. Sometimes Max Williams would play around and turn all the lights on in the house, which annoyed basically everyone. He only did that sometimes because he has multiple personality disorder, so he would act like one of his siblings instead of his usual self. It occurred after the boy’s whole family was slaughtered by some other family of dragons that seeked revenge; the family was Toran Bronson’s. He was even included in it as well by Max’s description. But Toran did not mean to be apart of it, he was harshly forced into the act. Everyone did feel sad and pitiful when Max told them, but some would say get over it, which would only make the boy angry.  
After passing the foyer, Gaven ambled out of the house, heading to the workshop.  
It was a small distance to the workshop, only about a couple of steps and you’ll be right at the door of the workshop.   
When Gaven arrived at the workshop, he simply gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed it open, having light peer into the workshop.   
As usual, Stacy was making the tea her and Gaven would drink every morning at eight. She glanced over at him and simply smiled, which Gaven returned, and she went on to brew the tea. Gaven glanced over at Ray’s work desk and was surprised. Ray wasn’t at his desk working like he usually does. He wanted to ask Stacy where he was but didn’t since he was too scared to interrupt her. So, Gaven decided to investigate.  
Gaven headed to Ray’s room that was located straight from the entrance. The flowers were dropping some petals as Gaven walked, leaving a small trail of orange flower petals. When he reached Ray’s room he gently knocked on the door three times. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Glancing around to check if Stacy or anyone saw him, Gaven twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, making a creaking noise.  
The room was pitch black, there were no windows in the room, the only light source was the light seeping into the room from the door. Taking a step inside, Gaven glanced around the room, trying to see if Ray was in there, which was doubtful to his knowledge. He went over to the bed. In the darkness, he could barely see if Ray was on the bed or not. So, Gaven poked around the bed. There was nothing he felt until he felt an arm. Must’ve been Ray’s arm. Gaven whispered Ray’s name to see if he was awake. No answer. Sighing, Gaven went back over to the way he came, but stopped when he heard a groan. Gaven closed the door slowly, staying inside the room.  
Now it was completely dark in the room. No light, no nothing. Gaven ventured forward, having his hands out in front of him to make sure that he won’t bump into anything. He felt around, and when he felt the bed he slowly crept his hand along the bed until he reached a nightstand. Gaven felt around the nightstand until he found a lamp, which he moved his hand upward and when he felt a string he pulled it, making the lamp turn on.  
Gaven had never been in Ray’s room, so he glanced around; the bed was against the wall on the left side of the room with two nightstands on each side. A desk across from the bed, some paintings hung up on the walls, some filing cabinets, a closet, and some art supplies in the right corner of the room that was near the closet. And there was Ray, sleeping quietly on the bed, snuggled into a light blue blanket, and was curled into a ball with his tail around himself. Gaven blushed; he thought Ray was adorable in this calm state. Gaven thought Ray was always cute by his height that made him look like a baby and overall the way he looked; but Gaven loved Ray’s personality more than his looks.  
A groan escaped Ray and he shuffled a bit, trying to become tighter into a ball. Gaven didn’t know what to do. Should he walk away and wait for Ray to wake up? Should he wake up Ray to save him from the possible nightmare? Or… Gaven liked the third option he had in mind, but hoped Ray wouldn’t be angry.  
Getting onto the bed, Gaven got close to Ray, got under the blanket, and coiled his tail around Ray. Ray groaned from the sudden movement, causing him to shift. He ended up shifting into Gaven’s chest, making the boy blush deeply. Gaven smiled, wrapping his arms around Ray, bringing them into a hug.  
Gaven wanted this moment to last forever. This was the best moment in his whole life, and he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to be with Ray, kiss him, hold him, he just wanted Ray and that’s all he wanted. But he knew Ray didn’t like him, he was known to be a sinner for being homosexual, and was often bullied for liking men.  
Pushing the thought out of his head, which was a bit hard, Gaven nuzzled Ray’s head gently, not trying to wake the boy. Soon Gaven fell asleep, close to Ray, just like he always wanted when he first met the boy. Gaven couldn’t ask for anything better than this, well other than for Ray to love him back, but that will never happen.


	3. Happy Moment, Frightening Event

Black. Just black was what Ray Smitth could see. Finally, not the nightmare he usually had every single night. He was happy, thankful. He didn’t want to suffer another night of a terrible dream, not again. But Ray was wrong. Very wrong.  
Suddenly, Ray was able to see his room, but the side of his vision was faded black. He tried to move; move his arms, legs, and yet he couldn’t move. Ray was laying on his back. He felt someone’s arms wrapped around him, but he couldn’t turn his head to see, he could only see in front of him and move his eyes. This couldn’t be happening, not now, please. Ray begged inside his head.  
Out of the blue, a creaking noise was heard. A low, deep creaking sound. It came from the closet. Quickly looking over at the closet, Ray’s eyes widened and dilated.   
The closet door was cracked open. And peering out, was a very tall, skinny, and all black creature, having his white glowing eyes on Ray. The creature smiled, having sharp teeth and the creature’s tongue slid out from his mouth. The tongue was almost to the floor.  
As Ray stared at the tall, skinny figure, the creature went on all fours and rushed over to the bed, crawling onto the bed on all fours, like a spider. The creature went on top of Ray, having his tongue oscillate from side to side in front of Ray’s face. Saliva dripped from the tongue, landing onto Ray’s face and chest. Ray’s heart was racing and made his best effort to try and move, but the creature just moved his face closer, slowly tilting it to the side as he got closer.  
The creature got very close to Ray’s face, almost touching. As they made direct eye contact that felt like forever, the creature slowly moved his hands slowly up Ray’s arms. It’s fingers were long and pointy. Those fingers could probably cut through anything with one swift slash.  
Once the creature’s hands were on Ray’s shoulder, he stopped, staring deeply into Ray’s eyes. It didn’t move, just stared. This made Ray more frightened. What will it do?  
In one swift action, the creature’s hands gripped Ray’s neck firmly, choking him. All Ray could do was lay there and stare at it. He couldn’t even make a sound, all there was was the sound of the creature’s deep breathing.  
Ray figured he was going to die. Oh well, he didn’t have much to live for anyway. He lost his parents, lost his sister, now he has nothing but the plane he had crashed and no emotions. Ray hated his life. He hated it a lot. No one really talked to him, and he liked it that way. But, he thought of Gaven. Ray wanted to be with Gaven, even if the boy didn’t like him back, he would like to remain friends with him. And Ray couldn’t imagine Gaven being all alone with no one to talk to. Well the boy had Stacy, but she wasn’t the best friend that you could make. She was more jealous than anything.  
So, with this thought in mind, Ray tried with all his might to move or just wake up. The creature’s grip just tightened, wanting Ray to just give up and die. Well Ray wasn’t going to let that happen, not now, not ever.  
Ray jolted awake, sitting up and his breathing quick and his heart racing. He was sweating quite a lot and his vision was blurry with tears. He didn’t know why but he felt like crying, but he couldn’t cry, he had to be strong and not weak.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Ray nearly screamed. He quickly looked over his shoulder, expecting that creature to be there, but no, it was Gaven. He was so glad to see the boy.  
Ray lunged himself at Gaven, hugging him tightly. Gaven let out a slight scream. All Ray could do was stifle a chuckle as he laid on Gaven’s chest, feeling oddly safe. Ray felt Gaven’s arms wrap around him. Them hugging was the best thing Ray could ever think of- other than his sister coming back but that wasn’t going to happen.


	4. A Helping Hand

“Ray, you alright?” Gaven Palmer concernedly asked. Ray nearly cried for Gaven’s care for him, even though Ray believed he wasn’t a person he should worry about.  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Reassured Ray, hugging the boy tighter.  
“Are you sure? You looked so scared when you looked at me.”  
“I’m fine, Gaven, just go back to sleep.” Ray hadn’t realized but it was nearly the afternoon. He should really invest into installing windows in his room so he could tell if it was morning or night. He usually guessed the time whenever he heard a door open and closed. Mark Adams was his name. That man would always come into the workshop always at four in the morning just to get his weekly payment from Stacy. The man can always come anytime during during the day, why at four in the morning?  
“What time is it, Gaven?” Ray asked, rubbing his eye with his fist.  
“Well, the time I got here was six, so probably the afternoon with how long we’ve slept.”  
“The afternoon?” Ray was shocked, he had never slept in, only when he was sick, but he wasn’t sick, he shouldn’t have an excuse to miss work. “Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“Well, you were sleeping, and I didn’t want you to get angry. Besides, you looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to bother.” Explained Gaven, sitting up with Ray clinging to his shirt.  
“I wouldn’t have been angry, Gaven. I can’t be mad at you anyway.” Admitted Ray, getting off Gaven and off the bed to get ready for the day he has wasted for sleeping.  
“Well I still have the same case, Ray. I didn’t want to bother you.” Ray only sighed as he walked over to his desk that was across the room. He quickly fixed his long brown hair that was such an awful mess; he was sure he looked like a baby lion but with a mane. He heard Gaven snicker.  
“What’s so funny?” Ray turned to face Gaven, which the boy stood up and walked over to Ray. He kneeled down to meet Ray’s level and rested his hand on top of Ray’s head.  
“Your hair is fluffy,” Gaven commented, ruffling Ray’s hair. “It looks cute.”  
“It is not cute.” Ray grumbled, turning his head to the side to face away from Gaven. Gaven could only chuckle.  
“Sure sure, bud.” Now Gaven was just treating Ray like a little child, he even spoke like he was.   
“Oh stop it and let me fix my hair before I have knots.”  
“You probably already have knots in your hair.” Snickered Gaven as he got back onto his feet. Grumbling, Ray went back to fixing his hair. He grabbed a black brush and started to brush his hair to make it neat. But while he was brushing his hair, the brush got snuck. Indeed there was a knot in his hair, Gaven was correct.  
Grudgingly, Ray tried to pull the brush out of his hair, but it resulted in him groaning in pain and giving up.  
“What? The brush stuck?” Gaven asked, leaning down towards Ray with a smirk on his face.  
“No.” Ray answered.  
“Mhmm.” Gaven proceeded to get the brush out of Ray’s hair.  
“Ow! What are you doing?”  
“Sorry,” Gaven apologized. “I’m helping you get it out.”  
“You’re a lot of help.” Ray responded back, rolling his eyes.  
“Sarcasm, nice bud.”  
After about three minutes, Gaven finally got the brush out of Ray’s hair. It was a bit tough, but he got it out and Ray was relieved. But Ray’s hair was still a mess and wanted to do something with it. He thought of cutting some of his hair off to it would be easier to handle. But at the same time he wanted to keep his hair at the length it was at, so he never bother to cut it.  
“You gonna try fixing your hair again?” Gaven queried, waving the brush in his hands. Ray just groaned and tried fixing his hair again but by using his hands to see if that’ll help. Gaven watched after a few and started to help Ray.  
“What are you doing now?” Asked Ray, having his hands near his head. Since Gaven’s hands were fixing his hair, Ray had to move his hands out of the way.  
“Helpin’, that’s what.” Gaven said.  
“I don’t need your help.”  
“Mhmm.”  
Soon, after what felt like ages, Gaven finished fixing Ray’s hair. Ray had to thank Gaven for his help; he did do a good job in helping. So Ray thanked Gaven for his help, which Gaven bowed his head as he said a soft you’re welcome. Now, Ray was ready to start working.

Ray had been working for the past two hours, with Gaven helping in the process. It was odd, but Ray felt so safe and comfortable around Gaven. Even he himself wanted answers of why he did. Supposedly he won’t receive an answer anytime soon, that's for sure.  
Every once in awhile, Ray would catch a glimpse of Stacy staring at them. Why is she staring? Wondered Ray as he went onto the car creeper; that was a cyan blue color, and he slid underneath the plane. He pondered the thought as he used his wrench to tighten up some bolts.  
Gaven was standing next to the plane with a red toolbox next to his feet. Just in case Ray needed any tool, Gaven would find the tool, grab it, and hand the object to Ray.  
Putting the wrench in his mouth, Ray slid out from under the plane and went to grab a tool he needed when Gaven kindly asked what tool he needed. Ray rejected Gaven’s help, but Gaven was offering to help so much, so he couldn’t say no. He asked for safety wire pliers and Gaven happily found the tool and handed it to Ray. The boy gladly took it. Ray took the wrench out of his mouth before saying “thank you” then put the wrench back into his mouth before sliding back underneath the plane to continue his work.  
He wasn’t going to lie, Ray was grateful for Gaven’s help. If he wasn’t helping, Ray would be taking a longer time to work on the plane than he wanted to.   
After some time, Ray slid out from under the plane, leaned over and put back the tools he was using the whole time. He soon got off the car creeper and looked up at Gaven. As expected, Gaven was asleep. He leaned against the plane and had his arms crossed. Ray must’ve taken too long. Oh well. Ray would wake Gaven up after he is done cleaning up the area and the oil that was on his hands and face.  
Ray strolled over to the tiny sink that was a good enough size so he could reach. He turned the faucet but no water came out. Now how was he supposed to get the oil off him? He didn’t want the oil to stain his clothing and fur, so he didn’t know what to do. He just decided to think of a solution to get the oil off him without water. He could go into the house and get cleaned up, but he would need assistance to reach the sink since he basically had a baby body. But Ray didn’t want to wake Gaven, and he had no one else to ask, other than one simple person that was watching the whole time.


End file.
